Segris Vergaz
Segris Vergaz is a Sorcerer Lord of the Thousand Sons Legion. A powerful and ambitious individual. Segris has made a large number of prominent enemies, both with the rest of the galaxy and with his fellow Chaos followers. History Segris started his life out as an average youth on Prospero. There he honed his Psychic talents every day, growing into a more skilled Psyker with every year. His teachers noted that he was a prodigy, and recommended that he join the Thousand Sons, which he did. He managed to pass all of his trials as an aspirant with flying colors. During his time as a marine Segris made two friends amongst his squad mates. The first was Maltor, a marine with phenominal Psychic powers, but very little discipline. The other was Rawksev, a senior by a few years with an impressive battle record, but no Psychic powers. Rawksev took the other two under his wing, and became a sort of big brother figure for them. While they were good soldiers, they did not make much of an impact on the Great Crusade, as Segris and Maltor had been recruited only a little bit prior to the Fall of Prospero. Fall of Prospero Like the rest of his Legion, Segris took part in the battle against the Space Wolves. While he was still inexperianced as Astartes went, he still fought with distinction. He and his squad were charged with holding a position. Segris and his comrades managed to hold off waves of the attacking Space Wolves, earning a respactable kill count. However for all their valor in battle it was not to be. The position that the squad had been holding had unfortunately been in the path of the advancing Leman Russ. Russ easily defeated the squad. Segris himself attempted to fight Russ with his Force Sword, only to be swatted away by the Primarch, with nearly all of his bones broken. This would have been the end for him and his entire squad had their Primarch, Magnus not come to fight with Russ. With his brother in front of him, Russ forgot about the other Thousand Sons around him. From his place on the ground Segris watched in awe as the two god-like warriors engaged each other. He then watched in horror as Russ defeated Magnus. After Magnus made his contract with Tzeentch, Segris was transported away with the rest of the Legion and the city of Tizca. Up until then Segris had been an idealistic marine who truly believed in the Emperor's cause. This betrayal stung him, and along with the rest of his Legion, he too would pledge himself to Tzeentch. Rubric of Ahriman Segris had been one of those that had opposed the casting of the Rubric of Ahriman. He argued that the damage it would do would far outweigh the benefits. He believed that it would destroy the Legion, though it did not matter as he had yet to achieve a rank high enough to join with the debate. So despite his opinion the Rubric was cast. Segris was shocked when it happened. This particualrly because he watched as Rawksev was reduced to ash within his armor. Naturally Segris was furious. He was among the many that called for Ahriman's head, He was amongst the most angry when Ahriman and his co-conspirators were allowed their lives by Tzeentch. Ironically, years later he would come to believe that Ahriman had done the right thing. Early Service to Tzeentch Following the casting of Ahriman's Rubric, Segris and Maltor began to fight in service of a Sorceror Lord named Seth as a part of his Warband. Given that the two of them had survived the rubric intact, both had been granted an increase in their Psychic powers. They were made Aspiring Sorcerors, and each was given command over a number of Rubric Marines. The two eagerly began to fight in Seth's name, and soon accumulated much respect within their Warband. Eventually Maltor was promoted, and became one of Seth's officers, and Segris was placed under his command. The two were practically insperable as Segris acted as Maltor's right hand. However tragedy would again strike the pair when Maltor failed to conquer a world within the Cadian Gate. In return for the failure Seth cast a spell on Maltor, irreversibly turning him into a horrible, Chaos Spawn. In fact Seth had been planning to do this to Maltor long before. Maltor's many military successes had one him the approval of many within the Warband, and Seth had long started to look at Maltor as a potential threat to his power. His failed campaign had merely been a convenient excuse. The loss of Maltor was devastating to Segris. Not only had he lost the last of his close friends, but the Lord that he had chosen to put his faith in had betrayed him. This loss forced segris to come to a numbing conclusion. It was pointless to put his faith in others, for they would only fail or betray him. From that point on Segris revered Tzeentch, and Magnus as figures worthy to aspire to, but only trusted in himself. He continued fighting under Seth for a time. Yet all the while Segris continued to grow in power. He spent every moment outside of combat learning the Lore of Tzeentch. He began making pacts with various Daemons to increase his power and knowledge. He also began to make allies within the Warband in preparation for his revenge. When he felt he had accumulated enough power Segris challaneged Seth to a duel. Segris emerged the winner, and with the support of his allies within the Warband, Segris took Seth's place as its Lord. Star on the Rise With his new Warband at his disposal Segris set off to claim glory for his Legion. Segris first chose to gain experience by attacking lightly to moderately defended worlds in the Segmentum Obscuras. He sacked two Hive Worlds adn an Agri World in order to acclimitize himself to the burden of command. Once he had become accustomed to commanding his men Segris became more ambitious. During this period Segris was filled with zeal, and the lust for conquest. He attacked many worlds under Imperial control, as well as numerous Chaos controlled worlds within the Eye of Terror. He struck out with his forces to conquer and burn in the name of Magnus. He did this out of the belief that the Thousand Sons were surpreme, and he believed it to be his destiny to help guide the Legion into dominating the galaxy. Because of his firey, reckless dispostition many within the forces of Chaos called him the Firebrand of Tzeentch at this time. This period in hislife earned Segris many of his enemies within the ranks of the Chaos Space Marines. None more so than the Death Guard Lord known as Galvrak. They came to meet due to Segris' crusade against the Death Guard. Segris came to several of his fellow Thousand Sons about attacking a Daemon World of Nurgle called Lichicaros. Many of his peers felt that it was too risky to attack the planet, but Segris managed to convince some of the more hot blooded of his brothers to follow him into battle. The assualt of lichicaros was inittially successful. Segris and his comrades managed to establish a beach-head, and slowly but surely push the Nurgleite forces on the world backwards. Segris even used a relic to seal the Daemon Prince that ruled the world, thus disorienting the opposition and denying them a powerful warrior. It looked as though the Thousand Sons would conquer the world. However The Daemon Prince had sent a Psychic message to Mortarion before being sealed, and Mortarion dispatched Galvrak to push back the Tzeentchian assualt. Glavrak lead his Warband against the Thousand Sons, and a fierce battle insued. Over the course of three months Galvrak reconquered most of the territory lost to the Thousand Sons. In an attempt to turn the tide back to his favor Segris launched a bold gambit which aimed to kill Galvrak and rip the heart out of the Nurgleite forces. His strategy succeeded in getting Segris close to Galvrak. The two dueled atop one of Lichicaros' famed flesh mountains. While the battle was fierce Galvrak was the one that ultimately came out the winner. Before Galvrak could deliver a finishing blow, Segris unleashed a Psychic attack on Galvrak's mind which stunned him. This gave the heavily wounded Segris enough time to escape. The Thousand Sons were pushed off Lichicaros, and were harassed by the Death Guard Plague Fleets until they returned to the Planet of Sorcerers. There Segris spent months unable move as his bodies was ravaged by infection. Eventually through Sorcerous healing segris recovered, still ambitious but humbled by his defeat. He decided then that he woukld grow stronger so that next time he would not end up in such a miserable state. Service to Tropuris In order to gain further power in wisdom in the ways of Tzeentch, Segris sought to find a master more accomplished than he was. To this effect Segris chose to seek out Tropuris. Tropuris was an ancient Daemon Prince of Tzeentch that had been in existence since before the time of the Imperium. He would be a worthy tutor for Segris. Segris found Tropuris on his Daemon World in the Eye of Terror, and asked to become the Prince's apprentice. Tropuris was not interested at first. Many Sorcerers had sought him out in order to gain greater power, and he had no interest in taking a new student. He turned Segris away, and refused to see him thereafter. Segris was unwilling to give up, and struck up a scheme to impress the old Daemon. He Incited a rebellion upon the Daemon World by encouraging some of Tropuris's more abitious, and traitorous lieutenents to attempt a coup. He also supplied them with considerable wargear which had acquired during his conquests. He did all of this anonymously. The rebellion gained power and momentum, and as a result actually posed a threat to the rule of Tropuris. This of course did not scare the Daemon Prince. He had survived eons of warfare, and had faced treachery from his servants before. Crushing the rebels would be a challenge, but not one that he was unprepared for. Berfore he could put his plans in motion he was contacted by Segris once more. Segris said that he and his Warband would personally crush the traitors without aid. Un return segris asked to become Tropuris's apprentice of he was successful. By that time the rebels had become a formidable force. Tropuris doubted that segris anbd his men could handle them alone, and thus agreed. At the very least Segris' forces would weaken the enemy, and make them easier to route when Tropuris put his own plans into action. Segris surprised the Daemon prince by winning a stunning victory against the opponents despite being outnumbered, and to a certain extent outgunned. In this way Segris had proven his skills as a military commander. Segris then met with Tropuris a second time. Tropuris was impressed to a certain degree by Segris' victory against the rebels, but he told Segris that skill as a military commander was hardly enough to be considered worthy of being his student. It was then that Segris revealed the full scope of his cheme to the Daemon Prince. Tropuris was astounded by the brilliance, and audacity of the plot. To his ancient eyes it was as if Segris had created a work of art. His talent was still raw, but Tropuris saw potential. He agreed to teach Segris, and in return Segris and his warband would be at his disposal. For the centuries after Segris would act as the personal champion of the mighty Daemon Prince. In Tropuris' name Segris vanquished many foes. This included the Filth Cult of Severis V, the Slaaneshi Chaos Lord Argentor Caild and the Bloodthirster Krovak'tath. All the while Tropuris taught Segris many secrets. Segris learned quickly, and his knowledge and power swelled under the tuteledge of the Daemon Prince. Tropuris was wary of his new pupil, and while he taught Segris much he also kept many of his secrets to himself. This did not stop Segris who pursued more knowledge behind his master's back. Eventually Segris felt that he had learned enough from the Daemon Prince, and decided to leave. Tropuris did not approve of this, and warned his student that to abandon him would incur his wrath. Segris then struck a deal with the old Daemon. He proposed that they engage in a duel of wits. If Tropuris won then Segris would swear a binding sorcerous oath that would enslave him to Tropuris' will. If Segris won then Tropuris would let him leave without incident, and in addition would give Segris the Compendium of Ts'zrek, an ancient tome filled with sorcerous knowledge that was the prize of Tropuris' collection. Segris knew that the old Daemon would be unable to resist in spite of the risk. He knew that Tropuris was arrogant, and would never dream that his student could overcome him in a contest of cunning. When all was said and done segris prevailed over his master. Tropuris was furious. he had lost his most powerful servant, and in addition had lost his prized possession. However he could do nothing about this. The terms of their contest had been agreed upon, and enforced via a magical contract. Tropuris bid Segris to leave with his spoils, and while he would not pursue Segris, he warned his student that if he should ever return Tropuris' Daemon World he would feel the wrath of a Daemon Prince. Segris left with his warband, and set off to achieve greatness in the names of Magnus and Tzeentch. Paradonis Crusade One of Segris' most notable accomplishments in the name of Chaos would ironically see him fighting on the side of the Imperium. At some point in M36 the Imperium launched the Paradonis crusade ino order to conquer the uncivilized space of the Selatrene Reach. the Imperium mustered a force of considerable proportions to bring the Emperor's light to this dark span of space. At the head of the crusade was Lord Indem Paradonis, a high ranking member of the Administratum that had proposed the crusade. Paradonis was given command over the forces with a cadre of military advisors to guide him. At the successful completetion of the crusade Paradonis was lated to become the Sector Governor of the newly christened Selatrene Sector. Unbeknownst to all the crusade was launched with the help of Segris himself. Segris had used his secret contacts within the Imperium to support the launch of the crusade. This was all a part of an ambitious and unorthodox plan. When the crusade was launched Segris, and his warband actually joined the crusade forces themselves under the alias of a false Chapter called the Recongregists with Segris himself taking the alias of Captain Pelius Grimroan. Through his plots Segris had fabricated the existence of the Recongregists in Imperial records. The farce was so well executed that the Inquisition would not find out until well after Segris' departure. The Recongregists proceeded to fight alongside the Imperial forces, aiding in the conguest of the Selatrene Reach, and fought with much distinction. Segris made a name for himself among the crusade forces a Captain Pelius, and he eventually worked his way into the confidences of lord Paradonis. Segris would act as a military advisor, and slose personal confidant of Paradonis throughout much of the crusade. He advised Paradonis on everything from military strategy to who among the crusade commanders he should put his faith in, and even those he should rise to positions of power in the sector once the crusade was done. He started to plant ideas in the minds of Paradonis and many of the other commanders and officials, and gifted them with artifacts and relics that, unbeknownst to those recieving them, were Chaotic in nature. In doing so Segris planted the seeds of Chaos among the upper echelons of the soon to be sector. Of course he did his fair share of fighting as well. He used the crusade as an excuse to target Chaotic Warbands and Cults with the Reach that he deemed "troublesome" to his future plans. "Captain Pelius" lead from the front lines as often as he could be found in the presence of the Crusade Council. When the crusade was through the "Recongresits" left without a trace, having left their mark on the crusade. ironically the Recongregsits would recieve more Imperial Battle Honours than any other Space Marine force that participated in the crusade. It would take a full decade before the Inquisition caught on to the fact that the Recongregists never actually existed, and almost three centuries before they realized their true identity and the influence they had on the Selatrene Sector. Once the Inquisition caught wind of this they set about purging the Selatrene nobility of Cahotic taint, which took considerable effort. However the Chaos influences never truly died out within the Sector, having gone deep underground, and many of them maintain relations with Segris and his Warband. As such Segris still routinely refers to Selatrene as his Sector. Building an Empire Following a nearly unblemished stretch of success Segris decided to expand the forces under him. While his Warband was excellent Segris wanted more followers that could do his bidding, and thus allow him to expand his plans. Segris had particpated in the First Battle of the Fang at his primarch's request, and through it he had become aware of the Wolf Brothers. These decendents of the hated Space Wolves had been disbanded due to genetic instability, and many had chosen to embrace Chaos rather than simply fade away. Segris tracked down a particular Wolf Brother called Falnir the Fell-Hound, and his pack. Falnir had been among those that had thrown their lot in with Chaos, and he was noted to be a particularly fierce and brutal warrior. When Segris found Falnir he was in service to a Chaos Lord of a lesser Warband of Chaos Undivided. He was also beginning to succumb to the Space Wolves' gene-curse, the curse of the Wulfen. Segris destroyed the Warband, and offered Falnir and his pack a deal. Serve Segris as his loyal warriors, and he would use his sorcery to save Falnir from the fate of becoming a mindless beast. Falnir agreed. Eventually Falnir did change, but Segris had made it so that even though body had become that of a beast, his mind had remained his own. Falnir has served Segris since. Segris also began building a Chaos cult around himself. He sought out mortals that he believed had the potential to serve his plans, and illuminated them to the mysteries of Tzeentch. He found a particularly worthy disciple in a young scholar named Malrick Cretch. Segris quickly made Cretch his right hand man within the new Chaos cult, which he named the Covenant of the Coiled Serpent. Segris used his new agents to found various Chaos cults across the Imperium. these cults knew nothing of the greater master they served, and were merely expendable stepping stones in Segris' plans. Burning the Azure Raven While his new Wolf Brother bodyguards and his shadowy cult were steps forward in Segris' ambitions he still wanted more. Segris had made many enemies in his rise to power, and he felt that he would need more military force in the near future. For this purpose he set his sites on the Space Marine Chapter known as the Azure Ravens. A rare Raven Guard successor, the Azure Ravens combined military force with sharp minds and cunning as their forebears did. They were ideal in Segris' mind. Segris had the Covenant of the Coiled Serpent abduct a young child. Segris then trained this child. He taught him much about the mysteries of chaos, and trained him to be both sharp-witted and strong. He then used his psychic powers to lock the boys memories away, supressing them so completely that only the most rigorous psychic probing could ever hope to dicover them. He then dropped the unconscious, amnesiac boy practically on the footsteps of the Azure Raven's Fortress-Monastary. The Ravens discovered the boy, and took him in. Among the things that Segris had done to the boy was to plant a powerful subconscious desire to join the Azure Ravens within the boy's mind. The boy, which the Raven had named Troma, then proceeded to pass the Azure Ravens' trials and joined the Chapter. troma came to become much loved and respected by his new brothers, but he was also troubled. He was bothered by an unusual yearning for understanding, and had a ravenous curiosity. In addition to this when he slept he would dream of strange icons and rituals, and a voice would tell him of a great destiny. All of this was the result of Segris' psychic programming during Troma's youth. When Troma became the Captain of the 2nd Company Segris finally decided it was time to taste the fruit of his labors. he instructed his agents to start a Tzeentchian cult on a planet not far from the Azure Ravens' homeworld. Troma, who had been out with the Chapter's fleet on patrol was notified by an anonymous distress transmission of the cult's existence, and went forth to crush the heretics under foot. Troma lead the charge into the cult's temple, and destroyed the heretics. When the dust settled Troma prepared to have theblasphemous temple destroyed. However he found himself facinated by what he found in the temple. Though he had never recalled ever seeing them the artifacts, symbols and icons seemed vaguely familiar. Troma felt a connection to it all. Saying nothing to his brothers Troma stole some of the artifacts and texts from the temple before ordering it destroyed. Troma began to study the secrets he found in the temple with a frantic energy. The more he learned the more the wicked forbidden knowledge called to him. He slowly came to worship Tzeentch, and began to corrupt the souls and minds of his brothers. Finally he was contacted by Segris, who offered to help him reach his full potential in return for an oath of fealty. Eager to walk further down the path of the Changer, Troma agreed. Troma then started a civil war withn the Azure Ravens between those that he had drawn into heresy, and those that had refused to turn their back on the Emperor. The conflcit was bloody, but by its end troma was victorious. He had personally slain the Azure Ravens' Chapter Master. No more than 400 Marines survived the battle, but all of them now followed Troma and Tzeentch. Troma renamed himself Nodriphon, and christened his new warband as the Raven's Pyre. Segris gained a powerful new champion, and whole new warband for his efforts. Personality Segris has changed dramatically over his years in service of Tzeentch. Back when Segris was young, and was still in the service of the Emperor he was highly idealistic and naive. He believed in the teachings of the Emperor, and his Primarch Magnus with an almost child-like faith. he was also very emotionally dependent on his spiritual father Magnus and his fellow brothers. He constantly worked to gain their approval. Many of his superiors at the time felt that his attachments to his brothers were a little too strong. Ahriman in particular once noted that Segris had great potential, but was being held back by his over-reliance on his brothers, and constant need for their approval. Following the Fall of Prospero, and the casting of the Rubric of Ahriman, Sergis found that many of the people that he had relied upon either betrayed him, or were taken from him in some form. Following this he became much more self-reliant. This also sparked his ambition. During this early period of service to the Ruinous Powers, Segris became focused on accumulating power, and advancing his position. He was a firey and impatient Champion of Tzeentch, though still brilliant. As a result he was very active in his actions against the Imperium, and other Chaos factions. Many within the Thousand Sons believed him to be reckless, a notion that Segris himself would agree with in his later years. Years in service to Tzeentch, and the plethora of experience that has come with it has calmed Segris, and made him more mature. He now has a cold, calculating personality. He now approaches a problem with calm and patience. He has become very much a shining example of what a Sorcerer of Tzeentch should be. He has often been described as irratatingly patient by some of his followers and allies, having often waited years, decades or centuries for his plans to come to fruition. He is also noted for his composure even in the face of disaster. He has sometimes been described as the eye of a storm. This is because no matter what mayham occurs around him he never loses his self control. Abilities and Traits Relations Allies Nodriphon The Chaos Lord of the Raven's Pyre warband. Nodriphon swore an oath of fealty to Segris in return for teaching him the secrets of Tzeentch. In reality Segris had arranged Nodriphon's fall to Chaos a long way back in order to corrupt his Chapter, and add to the forces at his disposal. Malrick Cretch Malrick Creth is the Head of the Serpent, the leader of the Covenant of the Coiled Serpent. He oversees the sult in Segris name, and uses it to aid his master plans. One of Sergis' more trusted lieutenants, Cretch manages the web of cultists and agents at Segris' disposal. Altrothan Falnir Maltor Enemies Galvrak Quotes By About Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Psykers Category:Tzeentch